


Let Not The Flesh Pollute

by sleepingmirrors



Series: Er Wird Dich Schon Nicht Fressen [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Cheating, Friends With Benefits, Gore, It Also Needs More Pickman, Killers With Benefits, LET ME MARK IT ON YOUR MAP, M/M, Please Love And Cherish Preston, Polyamorous Character, This Fandom Needs More Cannibalism, Trans Male Character, Trans Preston Garvey, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingmirrors/pseuds/sleepingmirrors
Summary: Preston Garvey made Nikolaus Hamlin feel like the best man in the Commonwealth. Damn, did he not deserve him.





	Let Not The Flesh Pollute

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the prominence of cannibalism in the Fallout games, you don't see any of it in the fandom. Strange.... Well! Here's a fic with some Cannibalism and a little dash of Pickman.

 

Preston Garvey made Nikolaus Hamlin feel like the best man in the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.

Working with Preston Garvey as the General of the Minutemen, you feel like part of the family you almost had. You've rebuilt homes into fancy locations as close to pre-war luxuries as you could, provided food and scrap, as well as a few caps here and there. Sometimes, when you look out the window of you high rise over sanctuary, you feel like a leader. When you personally go looking for supplies, you feel like a parent. Like these settlers are all your children and your only connection to the old days isn't just Shaun... wherever he is.

While you give reason for Preston to see hope and keep on living, he gives you a reason to not walk into the horizon and give up on the Commonwealth. Preston has expressed discomfort over your views of claiming the settlements around the state for yourself, but you've explained how it all works out. So you ASSUME he understands.

"A connected people is a safe people," you'd told him confidently. He agreed with that, but expressed his concern.

"That's fine, it makes sense, but don't let it get to your head, Nikolaus. It's our duty to help, not conquer." He scrunched his eyebrows in that cute way he does, serious but caring.

"Trust me, Preston. I've got it all under control, you do you and I'll do me." You clap your hand on his shoulder and smile at him. The soft brown scars on your face feel tight, so you're quick to relax back into your neutral expression. He understands, but he doesn't. He marks another location on your map before you leave. "I'll head over as soon as I can, I need to pick up supplies for a few settlements."

"Alright, see you around."

Your cheeks dust a lighter shade of brown and you go on your way with a skip in your step. Preston Garvey makes you feel like the best man in the Commonwealth.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You think if him fondly as you hang a raider upside down from a wrecked set of monkey bars, humming as you slice off chunks of meat from his corpse, tossing scraps of thigh, then rib, then arm into a cooler on wheels. A lucky find that you'd figured would come in handy one day. Pickman watches with his always morbid sense of fascination. He still works alone, but every now and then you come across him and he's happy to watch you cut up a fresh pig. Carving a man like a Thanksgiving turkey, it'd funny that you think of Preston now.

"Something on your mind, Killer?" Pickman's voice is a purr that you'd love to hear every day if you could, you imagine what'd be like to introduce your occasional lover to your boyfriend.

"What we do," you grunt as you cut through a tough piece of tendon, "we shouldn't have to keep it secret."

"I'm sorry, I'm not interested in anything past what we currently have between us."

"Yeah. I know. I'm happy with this, too, but... I feel like it's wrong to keep this secret." You slice into more tender and fatty meat, blood pouring down your already soaked forearms and hands. Licking your lips, you pop the morsel into your mouth with a moan. You gulp and it slides down your throats in the most delightful way.

"Oh, Killer...." Pickman draws out the 'R' in a way that's so fucking distracting when the coppery smell of blood is filling your nose and going right down to your- "I'm not the one doing the sneaking, you can tell your little flame all you feel like he needs to know about us."

Your threat makes this raspy groan and you pocket your blade, taking to eating the remains of the man with the savageness of a feral ghoul. Pickman leans back against the tilt of a rusted metal slide and grins; telling you how inspiring you look. Raw and beautiful, as blood dribbles down your chin. He's been sitting there a while, all beautiful and sinful whilst you hide your unique appetite from the man you love more than flesh. "Too bad you work alone, you could see me being beautiful whenever you please."

The cooler is full and you've gone from famished, to quite well-fed.

Pickman gets up and saunters over to you, taking your bloodied hand in his and pressing his lips to warm brown skin underneath all that gore. "Go on, now. You've settlements to supply, don't you?"

The human flesh is for you, you've got a duffel bag full of piggy food on the floor. You can't eat it anymore and be satisfied, but you remember having really enjoyed those little cream filled spongecakes. You wonder if they'd still taste the same to you as they did then. You know the pie still does.

"I hope it works out."

You smile and kiss the serial killer on the lips, blood on your tongue, you still love the taste of Pickman just a little bit more.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a review! 
> 
> Whether you liked this or not, or you're just passing through the tag for some interesting fics- critiques help me grow as a writer so I can provide better content!


End file.
